greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith Grey
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=1x01 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=8x11 | Name=Meredith Grey | Nicknames=Mer, Death | Hometown=Seattle, Washington, USA | Occupation=Physician, Surgical Resident | Status=Alive | Family Members=''Ellis Grey'' - Mother Thatcher Grey - Father Derek Shepherd - 'Husband' Lexie Grey - Half-Sister | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5 }}Dr. Meredith Grey is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History Grey's Anatomy, Season 1 Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 experience fertility trouble ]] In the wake of the shooting Meredith helps hold everyone else together including Cristina and Derek, hiding her own pain from her peers. She isn't cleared for surgery by Dr. Perkins until she tells Derek about her miscarriage. She helps Cristina through her PTSD but becomes annoyed when Derek and Cristina bond over their shared trauma after Cristina quits the programme. Cristina eventually reveals that she blames Meredith for her PTSD as she wouldn't have operated if it wasn't Meredith's husband leaving their friendship strained. However, when Cristina returns to the hospital their friendship also mends. She and Derek then begin trying to start a family but she soon learns that she miscarried because of her 'hostile uterus' and they may have trouble concieving. She soon learns that she is in the running for Chief Resident but her fertility troubles interfere with her professional life. She soon joins Derek on his Alzheimer's clinical trial after Derek realizes how invaluable her experiences with the disease is. She is offered to continue her mother's work on diabetes in the form of clinical trial with the Chief. However, she turns it down to remain on the Alzheimer's trial, stating that she only wants to cure her mother's disease. Meredith and Derek contuine in their quest to get pregnant when Meredith begins to take fertiltiy drugs but soon enough they begin to have side effects when she loses her eyesight in the O.R. She is ordered to stop taking the drugs and their fertiltiy issues continue at the expense of her career. When Adele Webber is diagnosed with Alzheimer's she begins to see the impact this is having on Richard. After Adele confused her for Elis, Meredith makes a risky move to ensure that Adele gets the active agent and not the placebo, something only known to Alex. Hiding her secret, she finds her personal and professional lives moving forward as she and Derek attempt to adopt an African orphan named Zola, getting legally married in the process, and the race for Chief Resident heats up. Alex eventually reveals her secret to Owen and she is forced to face the repurcussions, still demanding that she did what was best for Adele and would do it again. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 Relationships Family Romantic Life Career Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 1 Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Grey Family Category:The Shepherd Family